Una segunda oportunidad
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Esta historia va después del cuarto libro de Artemis Fowl. Artemis ha madurado más o menos y descubre que hay otras cosas en el mundo exterior a parte del oro y los ordenadores. Pero, al fin y al cabo, él sigue siendo Artemis Fowl II...
1. Dr L

**Dr. "L"**

Artemis Fowl II se dirigía de nuevo hacia el despacho de psicología. Hace dos días había jubilado a otro y, esta vez, habían tardado menos en conseguir un psicólogo nuevo.

"Fowl" le había dicho su profesor antes de salir de clase esa misma tarde "me han pedido que te comunique que tienes cita esta tarde en psicología con alguien llamado Dr. L", "¿Dr. L?" Había preguntado él, "No sé nada más de él, lo siento, tendrás que ir" había respondido su profesor dando por finalizada la conversación.

Artemis llegó a la puerta y llamó. Se sorprendió cuando una voz femenina y relativamente joven le invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta tras él y entonces miró por primera vez a su próxima víctima.

Y se quedó de pie, al lado de la puerta, casi asombrado.

-Buenos días –dijo.

-Hola –contestó la psicóloga- siéntate –dijo con una pícara sonrisa en la cara.

La chica no podría ser mucho mayor que él. Rubia, con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes. Más o menos de su estatura y delgada.

-¿Sorprendido? –preguntó.

-Bueno… -dijo el chico- algo, sí.

La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó.

-No deberías estarlo. Teniendo en cuenta el cerebro que tenías tú con doce años.

-¿Tiene doce? –preguntó Artemis.

-No –dijo ella- tengo catorce. Uno menos que tú, creo.

-Exacto –dijo Artemis.

-Bueno, me llamo Lorelei; Lorelei Arnal, vengo de España porque me han encargado expresamente tu caso. Dicen que has jubilado a tantos psicólogos que ya se ha perdido la cuenta.

-Dra. Arnal… -comenzó el chico.

-Llámame Lorelei, no me gusta que mis clientes me hablen de usted; en mi opinión eso sólo consigue alejarme de su confianza y, además, de mi objetivo.

Pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no?

Y empezó a decir una serie de nombres que el chico conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Artemis sorprendido al escuchar de boca de la joven sus tres pseudónimos bajo los que se amparaba para escribir libros de psicología.

-Tengo mis métodos –dijo con una lacónica sonrisa- investigué –dijo simplemente- no estaba segura pero me he arriesgado y por lo que veo, he dado en el clavo.

Artemis no acababa de creérselo.

-Pero me ibas a preguntar algo, ¿no?-interrumpió la doctora sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro. Le iba a decir que cual es la información que le han mandado averiguar sobre mí. Pero, por lo que intuyo, no me lo va a decir.

-No, tienes razón, no te lo voy a decir, sabes perfectamente que no puedo, Artemis y te vuelvo a repetir que me hables de tú.

-¿Cómo es que me mandan a una doctora como tú? –preguntó extrañado. Y aunque no esperaba respuesta, la obtuvo.

-¿Lo dices porque soy una chica? ¿Por la edad? ¿O por las dos cosas?

Verás Artemis, no todo lo que brilla es oro ni toda la gente errante anda perdida, y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie. Digamos simplemente que soy buena en esto. Pero ahora si no tienes más preguntas, comencemos:

No te va a servir de nada el guión que te hallas preparado puesto que sé que conoces los métodos de los libros de psicología y por consiguiente no voy a trabajar con ellos sino como a mí me plazca. Te haré las preguntas según lo que yo piense, no seguiré ningún patrón que esté marcado en los libros. Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy –dijo Artemis; empezaba a parecerle interesante esta tal doctora "L".

-Bien. Para empezar dime: ¿cuántos psicólogos has jubilado? Porque sé que tú llevas la cuenta perfectamente.

Artemis esbozó media sonrisa –doscientos treinta y siete en tres años y medio.

-Bien… -se quedó un rato callada. Le miró a los ojos y él hizo otro tanto intentando averiguar lo que esta doctora se traía entre manos. Al cabo de un rato, ella dijo.

-Bien Artemis, la sesión ha terminado por hoy, te puedes marchar. Mañana a la misma hora.

-¿Tan pronto? –Artemis no pudo menos que asombrarse. Por única respuesta recibió una media sonrisa, idéntica a la que había lanzado él hace poco. Se levantó, se despidió y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, la chica lo llamó.

-Me asignaron tu caso, porque los psicólogos ya escasean por aquí y ninguno quería aceptarlo. Yo no dejo un caso nunca hasta que consigo la meta particular que me propongo en cada uno… y en tu caso tengo muy clara mi meta. Y a mí –terminó con una mirada indescifrable- no me vas a jubilar.


	2. Agujero Interespacial

**Agujero Interespacial**

Al día siguiente Artemis volvió al aula de psicología, intrigado por esa nueva doctora. Ella misma le había lanzado un reto al decirle "y a mí no me vas a jubilar", y él, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y tenía claro que acabaría jubilándola. Vaya, tan corta edad y ya la iba a jubilar, pobre chica, hasta le daba pena y todo si se miraba así. Llegó a la puerta y llamó.

-Pasa –le dijo la voz de Lorelei- siéntate –añadió cuando él entró.

-Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes –respondió él.

-Hoy quiero que pienses en una pregunta que te voy a hacer y que, según creo, ya te han hecho con anterioridad, ¿de acuerdo?

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien; ¿consideras a todo el mundo tus inferiores o hay alguien que pienses que es tu igual?

-Bueno… -dijo él pensando en Holly- hay una persona…no es mi igual; pero ha habido momentos en que sí he llegado a considerarla como tal.

-¿En serio? Vaya…¿y podría saber quién es?

-Una amiga.

Bien, me sería más fácil si supiera su nombre; pero bueno.

-Se llama Holly Canija.

-¿Holly Canija? –preguntó Lorelei, y Artemis vio un brillo en sus ojos que no supo cómo intepretar; era imposble que ella conociera las criaturas, o eso suponía él. Pero enseguida el brillo desapareció.

-Curioso nombre –dijo solamente.

-Bien, como ves mis sesiones no te van a quitar mucho tiempo. Para mañana quiero que me prepares una cosa; quiero que pienses, que sé que eso tú lo haces muy bien, y que me digas todas las razones que se te ocurran por las cuales esa chica has llegado a considerarla como tu igual.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, pues hasta aquí la clase de hoy.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hasta mañana.

Ese día Artemis se entretuvo un poco y le dijo a Mayordomo que ya se iba él andando a casa.

Eso cambiaría la monotonía de esos días.

Al pasar junto a una cancha de baloncesto, él, siempre muy observador, se fijó en que su psicóloga estaba jugando un partido con unos amigos.

Ella tmbién se fijó en él.

-¡Artemis! –gritó- ven, ¿juegas un rato?

Artemis se acercó; pero se dirigió a las gradas.

-No se me da bien, os veré un rato desde aquí.

-Oh, vamos; a muchos de nosotros no se nos da bien y estamos aquí.

-Nunca he jugado…

-Nosotros te enseñamos-, saltó una chica con media melena castaña y los ojos marrones.

-A mí también me han enseñado –dijo otra con el pelo oscuro, largo, rizado y los ojos azules.

Por un lado, no le vendría mal mirar a ver si se le daba bien si ellos le ayudaban; por otro, no podía quedarse peor de lo que estaba; además, quería estudiar a su psicóloga a fondo y ver cómo era fuera del trabajo.

Aceptó.

La teoría se la aprendió a la primera y en la práctica… bueno, la verdad era que al principio era nefasto; pero para su sorpresa poco a poco fue mejorando y descubrió que con los consejos de Lorelei y sus amigos, ya no se le daba tan mal.

-¿Ves como hay más cosas que el ordenador? –le dijo ella en una ocasión.

Al final, incluso marcó varios puntos; pero eso sí, el equipo en el que estaba Lorelei machacó gracias a ella.

Cuando terminaron, se despidió y se fue andando hacia su casa.

-Por cierto –le dijo Lorelei antes de que se fuera- mañana tienes libre, ven pasado a la psicología.

Y se fue.

Había sudado y tenía toda la camisa empapada y la chaqueta de Armani, llena de polvo al haberla dejado en el suelo, reposaba de cualquier forma sobre su brazo. No se dio cuenta porque iba pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que le había gustado.

Cuando Mayordomo le vio entrar en casa con esas pintas no supo qué pensar. Parecía que le habían dado una paliza; pero estaba sonriente. Artemis se lo contó todo y se descubrió a sí mismo pidiéndole que al día siguiente tampoco le fuera a buscar, con la esperanza de poder volver a jugar al baloncesto.

¡Ay, si hubiera sabido lo que le iba a acarrear esa decisión!

Al día siguiente, después de otro monótono día de correcciones a los profesores, Artemis dio un rodeo para pasar otra vez por la pista de baloncesto.

Allí encontro de nuevo a Lorelei y sus amigos jugando y se les unió.

De pronto, en medio del partido, en medio del campo, se abrió una especie de agujero en el suelo; era como un remolino de color anaranjado. Succionó el balón. Atraía todo lo que había allí. Incluidos los niños. Lorelei se consiguió agarrar a una canasta, al igual que cinco de sus compañeros. Artemis, que estaba más lejos, fue arrastrado hacia el agujero sin que él pudiera evitarlo de ninguna forma. Lorelei alargó la mano y consiguió engancharle de la camisa; pero del impulso, salió disparada y los dos cayeron dentro del agujero, al igual que tres más: Marta, la chica que el día anterior se había ofrecido enseñarle; Carolina, la que decía que a ella también la habían enseñado; y Chic, un chico que siempre jugaba con ellos, el novio de Carolina. Todos éstos cayeron a un suelo duro, de piedra, y cuando se levantaron, descubrieron que estaban en una celda, sin ventanas, sin nada más que la estrecha puerta de barrotes que tenían delante. Por ella se accedía a un pasillo de paredes, suelo y techo de metal, iluminado por unos raros fluorescentes blancos que no habían visto nunca.

-¿qué ha pasado? –inquirió Chic atónito.

-Obviamente hemos caído a través de una puerta interespacial –aclaró Artemis, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah.

-¿Y, entonces, dónde estamos? –preguntó Lorelei que ya se había puesto a inspeccionar la puerta para ver si encontraba la cerradura, que a simple vista no se veía.

-El caso es que todo esto me resulta familiar –aclaró Artemis.

-¡Has estado aquí antes? –preguntó Carolina.

-¡Claro que ha estado antes! –contestó una voz que parecía no venir de ningún sitio en concreto. Una voz que Artemis reconoció al instante.

-Koboi –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-. Debí habérmelo imaginado.

-¿Y no lo hiciste? Vaya, vaya, Arty, estás perdiendo facultades.

-Si te digo la verdad, sí que tenía una vaga sospecha de que serías tú. Acrecentada, claro está por el hecho de que ya te escaparas una vez.

¿qué quieres ahora Koboi?

-Por muy raro que te parezca, Arty…

-No vuelvas a llamarme Arty –dijo Artemis sin perder la calma, pero con una mirada asesina en los ojos, que apuntaban directamente a la cámara de seguridad que se suponía oculta.

-Como iba diciendo, -continuó la voz haciendo caso omiso de él- por muy raro que te parezca no es a ti a quién quiero. Sólo estabas en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

-Y ¿a quién quieres y para qué? –preguntó Artemis curioso.

-Eso no te importa –dijo Koboi inusitadamente cabreada-, fin de la transmisión.

Y cortó la conversación.

-Vale –recapacitó él- no me quiere a mí. Entonces es que quiere a uno de vosotros.

-O a todos –dijo Carolina.

Oye, Artemis –interrumpió Lorelei desde la puerta- me da igual lo que quiera; pero, si ya has estado aquí dime si esta puerta tiene cerradura porque me estoy empezando a enfadar.

-No, no tiene –contestó él- al menos, no una que puedas abrir con una llave… o una ganzúa normal.

-Vaya. ¿Es eléctrica?

-Algo parecido –dijo e repente la voz de Koboi de nuevo. Pero esta vez desde mucho más cerca. Ella y cinco guardias habían aparecido al lado de la puerta de la celda. Les iban a trasladar a otra habitación; Artemis sabía que no servía de nada intentar revolverse y se dejó llevar; pero los otros cuatro se rebelaron contra sus captores consiguiendo que les dejaran inconscientes.


	3. Fuerza De Voluntad

**Fuerza de voluntad**

Lorelei se despertó unas horas más tarde en una pequeña habitación. Les habían atado a la pared por las muñecas. Artemis estaba a su derecha y los otros a su izquierda.

Entonces entró Koboi les dijo que una de ellas tenía la clave para abrir una puerta que les llevaría al tesoro más preciado de las criaturas; algo que podría cambiar el mundo.

Y, naturalmente les preguntó quién de ellas era. Al ver la cara de extraño que ponían las tres se enfadó y les ordenó que se lo dijeran o ella misma se lo sacaría a base de pentotal.

Artemis no sabía qué era ese tesoro; pero decidió que, si él quería sacarle algún provecho después, tendría que hacer creer a Koboi que ellas no lo tenían.

Pero Lorelei se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-No te va a servir de nada, Opal –dijo él- esa… clave ya la estaba buscando yo y no es ninguna de ellas la que la tiene. Te has equivocado.

-No me digas… no te creo listillo, no me he equivocado. Yo nunca me equivoco; soy el ser más listo que existe.

-Mentira y gorda –respondió Lorelei.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó a su vez la duende empezando a enfadarse.

-Porque a Artemis no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero siguió hablando, intentando desviar el tema de lo de la clave.

-Sabes que lo es; y, además, no es el único.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que sé de otro que es también muchísimo más listo que tú. Además, lo ha demostrado. Creo recordar que te ganó en un concurso de ciencias con la retimagen cuando tú presentaste esa paparruchada de las dobleset.

Y se llevó dos puñetazos más.

Koboi, para no perder los nervios delante de ellos, se dio l vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero, para su sorpresa, oyó la risa de la niña a sus espaldas.

Y, además ¿sabes una cosa, Koboi? –preguntó ésta.

La duende se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acercar a ella.

-Lo que te he dicho de Potrillo te pica y… -se llevó un puñetazo en la cara por el que le empezó a sangrar el labio- …y sabes perfectamente que es verdad.

Y Koboi le dio un último puñetazo provocando que la sangre cayera al suelo, antes d cerrar el habitáculo de un portazo diciendo que traería el suero de la verdad.

-¿Las cámaras de vigilancia tienen sonido? –le preguntó Lorelei al oído a Artemis para que no se le leyeran los labios.

-Creo que no –contestó él tras un rápido vistazo.

-Bien, porque necesito ayuda –siguió ella; sabía lo que haría Artemis cuando salieran de esa; pero necesitaba ayuda, así que tenía que arriesgarse a contárselo- soy yo la que tiene la clave esa y Koboi podría destruir el mundo con el tesoro de ahí dentro (se omitió el agregar que era la mina de oro, plata, platino y diamantes más grades que hubieran visto jamás), ¿Cómo esquivo el pentotal?

-Buena pregunta –dijo él- o eres muy lista y esquivas las preguntas –le contestó al oído también- o tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirte.

-.¿Y si no la tengo?

-Entonces no se puede –contestó él, decidido, mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento entró Koboi con dos de sus guardias y les fueron poniendo el pentotal de una en una. Cuando estaban a punto de inyectárselo a Lorelei, que era la única que quedaba, Artemis hizo un último intento:

-No te va a servir –dijo tranquila y simplemente.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Y sin hacerle el menor caso le inyectó a Lorelei el suero en el brazo inmovilizado.

-Dime niña –comenzó la duende con unas preguntas de pruebas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé, yo no me he llamado nunca, a mí me llaman –respondió la otra usando todo su intelecto.

La duende se empezó a enfadar, perdía la paciencia muy fácilmente y Lorelei se dio cuenta de eso.

-Me refiero a ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Lorelei.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Catorce y aún así soy más lista que tú –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¡ya está bien! No tengo por qué escuchar tus impertinencias más tiempo de lo necesario ¿quieres decirme de una vez si tienes la clave?

-No –contestó rotundamente la otra.

Koboi, enfadada, se marchó sin que mediara más palabra. Estaba picada porque Artemis tenía razón, se había equivocado, ninguna de ellas tenía la clave.


	4. Huída Por Los Túneles

**Huída por los túneles. **

Unos minutos después, Lorelei intentó decir una mentira y se dio cuenta de que el efecto ya se le había pasado.

-Bastante ingenioso –le dijo Artemis al oído.

-Seguro que tú lo habrías hecho mejor –contestó ella- pero dime ¿cómo pude decirle que no?

-Pues… creo que porque te preguntó que si querías decírsela, no que se la dijeras.

-Ah, claro ¿qué va a hacer con nosotros ahora?

-A eso te puedo contestar yo –dijo Koboi a través de la puerta que se abría en esos momentos dejándola pasar a ella y a cinco guardias.

-Para vosotros dos –dijo señalándolos a ella y a Artemis- tengo una sorpresita de la que jamás saldréis y a los otro tres, me los voy a llevar a lo más alejado de los túneles y los mataré. No puedo dejar que haya pruebas –dijo sonriendo.

Entonces les dispararon a todos y les durmieron.

Artemis se despertó merced al calor abrasante que estaba sintiendo. Estaba colgado de las muñecas sobre un cráter activo. Lorelei estaba colgada espalda contra espalda con él y ya estaba despierta. Koboi estaba a su lado en una aeromininave y se despedía de ella.

-Y a ti Arty –Artemis rechinó los dientes- de veras me gustaría ver cómo escapas de ésta; pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Chao –se despidió y subió. Al alzar la vista, los dos amigos vieron que habían tapado la boca del cráter con unas chapas metálicas que se acoplaban unas a otras con tornillos. Koboi desapareció por un agujero del centro y una chapa más cortó la poca luz que les llegaba por ahí. Oyeron como ponían los tornillos con una broca eléctrica.

-Bueno –dijo Artemis- hay que pensar en cómo salir.

-Creo que, si no me deshidrato, puedo trepar hasta arriba y subirte, pero aún no sé cómo abrir las chapas, así que si el volcán entra en erupción, no nos va a servir de nada.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Artemis con voz pensativa; se dio un impulso hacia un lado que les hizo girar a los dos y así quedaron pegados frente a frente- creo que ya he encontrado a alguien a quien considero mi igual.

Y sin previo aviso, cubrió el poco espacio que les separaba y la dio un beso. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió y dijo:

-Eso es lo mejor que hubiera podido escuchar en un momento como este, pero no nos va a durar mucho –agregó y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Señaló abajo con la cabeza y Artemis miró. La lava comenzaba a crepitar y a burbujear amenazadoramente.

-No te preocupes –dijo- saldremos de aquí. Creo que tengo una navaja en el bolsillo derecho, cógela.

Y, con un gran esfuerzo, se impulsó hacia arriba con la cadena para que Lorelei pudiera meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar la navaja. En cuanto lo hizo, se dejó caer rápidamente y sus muñecas crujieron, produciendo que el chico soltara una exclamación.

-¿Crees que serías capaz de empujar los tornillos hacia fuera con ella, estando colgada?

-Si no hay otra opción, lo intentaré.

Y comenzó el arduo ascenso. El sudor le caía a chorretones por la cara; pero a Artemis también dado que estaban ahí dentro. A los pocos minutos ella le anunció que había llegado arriba.

-Date prisa –pidió él.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo –y empezó a sacar tornillos. Un cuarto de hora después, consiguió empujar una chapa hacia fuera y con un fuerte impulso se aupó y salió al exterior. Era un conducto de los de las naves, pero estaba abandonado.

-Lorelei –gritó Artemis- la lava empieza a subir.

Ella empezó a tirar de la cadena del chico para izarlo; lo hacía lo más rápido que podía, pero no era suficiente, la lava se le acercaba cada vez más. Él intentaba trepar, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza en los brazos.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar arriba cuando a la chica le dio un calambre en el brazo derecho y se le resbaló la cadena. Por suerte la agarró a tiempo con la izquierda y el chico sólo cayó dos metros; aunque, del tirón, casi se cae ella. Como pudo, sacó por fin a Artemis de allí y lo ayudó a subir a las placas. Ahora tenían un problema: estaban atados al cráter y este estaba a punto de entrar en erupción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos se pusieron a quitar los tornillos de la chapa a la que estaban atadas sus cadenas y, con ellas a cuestas, salieron corriendo para alejarse lo máximo posible del cráter.

Cuando llegaron a la otra punta de la caverna, descubrieron que no había salida. Lo único que les podía salvar era una pequeña gruta que se averiguaba un poco más arriba, detrás de una raja. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lorelei empezó a trepar por la pared, poniendo cara de dolor cada vez que hacía fuerza con el brazo derecho.

-Increíble –musitó Artemis cuando ella llegó arriba y empezó a tirar de la cadena de Artemis.

Esta vez, él ayudó apoyándose en la roca con los pies y subiendo poco a poco.

Cuando llegó arriba, estaba exhausto y se imaginó cómo debía estar Lorelei. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, con las piernas encogidas y sujetándose el brazo derecho con cuidado. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, recostada en la roca y los ojos cerrados. Los dos respiraban dificultosamente. Artemis se acercó a ella y se sorprendió a sí mismo pasándole un brazo por lo hombros. Ella le apoyó la cabeza en uno dijo:

-¿Crees que les habrá matado ya?

-Estamos en una situación tan precaria, y ¿aún así piensas en los demás antes que en ti?

Ella sonrió:

-Soy feliz cuando los demás son felices; por eso estoy acostumbrada a pensar en otros antes que en mí.

-No creo que les haya matado todavía. En realidad no creo que lo haga hasta que no esté totalmente segura de que tú y yo estamos muertos. Conociéndola como la conozco, querrá tenerlos vivos para poder usarlos de rehenes si escapamos. Así que no los matará, pues si vuelve y ve que falta una chapa, o no encuentra rastro de las cadenas o algo así, no les matará.

-Menos mal. Estoy hecha polvo.

-Duérmete. A esta grieta no creo que llegue la lava.

-No, primero voy a quitarnos estas estúpidas esposas –dijo sacando la navaja con la mano izquierda- menos mal que soy zurda –comentó con una sonrisa.

Abrió la lima y, con la punta, se puso manos a la obra para quitar los grilletes del chico. A los pocos segundos, el suelo empezó a temblar violentamente y, de la pared se empezaron a desprender rocas que caían peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

-Ya ha empezado –dijo Artemis- ven, vamos más adentro –agregó ayudándola a levantarse.

-Pero si las rocas taponan la entrada ya no podremos salir.

-Créeme, ahora es mil veces mejor quedar atrapado y poder buscar un modo de salir –dijo arrastrándola caverna adentro; ella no tenía fuerzas ni para oponerse- que el que te caiga una roca de esas encima y te aplaste o que te trague la lava. Vamos.

Y se adentraron por la grieta en busca de un lugar seguro donde no cayeran rocas. Cuando encontraron uno, Lorelei volvió a la tarea de quitarle los grilletes a Artemis y en un cuarto de hora lo tuvo listo. Luego empezó con los suyos, pero se le cerraban los ojos. Por suerte, consiguió terminarlo antes de caer dormida.

El muchacho se volvió a colocar a su lado, le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para que estuviera cómoda y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Él también tenía sueño, pero aún así, se puso a pensar… Era increíble lo que hacía aquella niña que era un año más pequeña que él. Naturalmente no le superaba en inteligencia, ni mucho menos, él siempre había llevado las riendas de todo, más o menos; pero era, sin duda, mucho más fuerte y ágil que él, tenía mucha sabiduría y, además tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad. Pero lo que sí era increíble era el afán que tenía de poner los intereses de los demás antes que los suyos, costara lo que costase. Artemis se preguntó si no habría estado equivocado toda su vida; si no conseguiría ser feliz ayudando a los demás en vez de beneficiándose a sí mismo, como le había dicho ella minutos antes. Así, pensando que tendría que ser mejor, que debía cambiar algunas cosas; entre ruidos de rocas cayendo y lava fluyendo y solidificándose, se durmió.


	5. Olvidar los sentimientos

**Olvidar los sentimientos.**

Artemis se despertó cuando todo estaba tranquilo, ya. No vio a Lorelei y se dirigió al principio de la cueva. Allí la encontró de pie, observando las rocas que habían taponado completamente la entrada. Se había cortado las mangas del jersey y había improvisado un burdo cabestrillo sobre el que reposaba, inerte, el brazo derecho.

-Creo que tengo el hombro dislocado –dijo cuando le vio- y no consigo mover ninguna roca.

-Normal –dijo el chico después de echar un rápido vistazo- y no lo conseguirás por mucho que lo intentes. Supongo que las rocas cayeron taponando la entrada de modo que la lava no pudo entrar aquí, pero mira, fíjate bien por este agujero, la lava se ha solidificado al otro lado de las rocas y se ha convertido en una especie de cemento. Ahora que está fría es pura roca. Pero no te preocupes, conociendo estos conductos te podría decir casi con total seguridad que hay una salida al otro lado, sea lo largo que sea.

-Pues vamos, porque otra cosa no podemos hacer.

Y así se pusieron en marcha.

El trayecto por el largo túnel se les hizo eterno. Todo era monótono e igual y no había bifurcaciones, así que al cabo de un rato, se pusieron a habla.

-Artemis –comenzó ella- ¿tú no sabías lo del tesoro, verdad? no venías con nosotros sólo por eso, dime la verdad.

El chico se paró y la miró a los ojos; ella le devolvió la mirada.

-No, no lo sabía; ya te lo he dicho. Fui con vosotros porque había encontrado a alguien que de verdad merecía la pena –acabó con una enigmática mirada.

Y acto seguido siguió pasillo adelante. Pero Lorelei no se dio por vencida; le siguió y le alcanzó.

-Eso me alegra –dijo; y añadió- y… cuando salgamos de ésta, ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a lo del tesoro?

Artemis la miró y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisitas de vampiro.

-Primero habría que estar seguros de que salimos de ésta.

Y, para alivio del chico, delante apareció una caverna más grande.

-Mira, te lo dije, hay otra salida.

Aparecieron en una amplia cueva, muy parecida a aquella de la que habían salido que había quedado sepultada por la lava. Al fondo de ésta había una puerta de metal. Los chicos llegaron a ella corriendo, aunque estaban exhaustos, querían salir de esas abrasadoras cuevas cuanto antes. Al lado de la puerta había un panel de control; el problema era que no conocían la contraseña. Porque, aunque el conducto llevaba inactivo mucho tiempo, Artemis sabía que la energía de las criaturas podía durar miles de años; pero no sabían la contraseña, así que habría que buscar otro modo.

-Espera –dijo el chico al cabo de unos minutos en los que no se les había ocurrido nada a ninguno- tu dibujas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Por toda respuesta Artemis le lanzó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y continuó:

-¿No tendrás por ahí un poco de carboncillo?

-Pues… -la chica metió la mano en todos los bolsillos que tenía en el pantalón- pues sí, aquí tengo un poco, pero, ¿para qué?

-¿No te lo imaginas? –la muchacha alzó una ceja (gesto, por otro lado, que a Artemis le recordó mucho a sí mismo)- a ver así: tenemos carbón, esas rocas de ahí están cubiertas de salitre y…

-¡Y en el pasadizo por el que acabamos de ir había grietas con azufre! –le interrumpió ella cuando descubrió lo que pretendía- pero… es metal y…

-Sí, pero tiene muchos años y lo han descuidado, además, si lo hacemos en una esquina podemos conseguir un pequeño túnel en la roca a un lado de la puerta.

Lorelei sacó un paquete de clínex y cogió la mitad, le dio la otra mitad a Artemis y le devolvió su navaja.

-Voy a por el azufre.

-Vale –respondió el chico- yo rascaré la salitre; pero si me llevo la navaja, ¿cómo piensas tú coger el azufre?

-Buscaré una roca o algo así, lo rasparé y lo cogeré con los clínex.

-Vale, no tardes.

Artemis la vio desaparecer por el conducto y se acercó a unas rocas que se encontraban a la altura de la entrada de éste. Como vio al principio, estaban recubiertos de salitre. Sacó la navaja, puso debajo uno de los clínex y comenzó a raspar la roca. No era tan fácil como le había parecido en un principio, le costó mucho coger un buen puñado de salitre en polvo; pero para cuando Lorelei hubo vuelto con tres paquetes de azufre, él ya llevaba casi lo mismo de salitre así que, mientras terminaba de llenar el último clínex, la chica se dedicó a machacar el carboncillo y hacerlo polvo, con la misma roca afilada que había usado para sacar el azufre. Después lo pusieron todo en una oquedad de una de las rocas laterales de la cueva y lo removieron y mezclaron y luego, cogieron la explosiva mezcla y la amontonaron en una esquina de la puerta, lo más pegada que pudieron, a la pared. Artemis le pidió a Lorelei que se quitara un cordón de sus deportivas, él tenía zapatos, y enterró un extremo en el montoncito. Sacó una caja de cerillas que Koboi, de puro milagro, no le había quitado, y encendió el otro extremo después de extender el cordón en el suelo impregnado de la mezcla. Cuando vio que éste prendía y se iba quemando poco a poco, él y Lorelei salieron corriendo por el túnel de vuelta, deseando que la explosión no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para taponarles la entrada. Cuando se alejaron un poco, se escondieron tras una roca que había en uno de los laterales y a no mucho tardar escucharon una fuerte explosión que retumbó en el eco de la caverna e hizo temblar el suelo y el techo, desprendiendo chorros de polvo y grava.

Cuando el ruido cesó y el polvo se dispersó permitiéndoles ver con normalidad, lo dos se acercaron a la caverna, cuya entrada no había sido taponada y vieron que su mezcla de pólvora había surtido efecto.

-Mira –señaló ella- sí que hay un pequeño agujero en la pared en la esquina de la puerta, tenías razón.

-¿Y quién dice que no la tuviera? –preguntó él esbozando de nuevo su enigmática sonrisa.

La chica sonrió y se puso a cuatro patas para mirar por el pequeño agujero.

-No veo nada, déjame una cerilla.

-Mejor no –repuso él; la chica lo miró y agregó- a lo mejor quedan restos de pólvora, por precaución, mejor no la enciendas.

Artemis miró su reloj. Las dos en punto de la madrugada en el exterior.

-Supongo que aquí dormirán a la vez que allí, no es de extrañar que no veas luz; pero si este túnel de lanzamiento tiene el mismo esquema que los que yo conozco, y no veo por qué no, seguro que ahí detrás hay un almacén abandonado.

-Bien, voy a ver. Déjame las cerillas y enciendo una cuando salga a un espacio más amplio.

Artemis se las pasó y ella se introdujo en el agujero. Caminó a cuatro patas; el hueco debía de tener alrededor de medio metro de altura y las paredes también medirían algo parecido. Al cabo de unos segundos Artemis vio un leve resplandor, se agachó y sólo alcanzó a ver los pies de Lorelei. Oyó que ella le llamaba y se metió por el agujero.

Cuando salió al otro lado, iluminado por la poca luz de una cerilla y la luminosidad que se filtraba de las farolas de la calle a través de los resquicios de las ventanas entabladas, sólo alcanzó a distinguir un montón de cajas apiñadas a lo largo de una de las paredes. Supuso que la puerta estaría al otro lado.

-Ven –dijo conduciendo a Lorelei detrás de las cajas- mejor vamos por aquí, puede que las cámaras de seguridad sigan funcionando. Y los dos se metieron en el pequeño pasillo que formaban las cajas y la pared. Tenían que andar de lado y a Lorelei le costaba más por tener el brazo en cabestrillo; pero poco a poco iban avanzando.

Lorelei iba delante y aprovechó; poco antes de llegar al final, se paró, se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Ahora no te puedes escabullir. ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo del tesoro una vez hayamos salido de aquí?

El cerebro de Artemis trabajó frenéticamente para idear un modo de eludir la pregunta; pero su expresión no cambió. Entonces sonrió maliciosamente, gesto que, acrecentado por la oscuridad del lugar, le hizo parecerse más que nunca a un vampiro; y sin previo aviso, agarró a Lorelei por la cintura con una mano y la otra la pasó por detrás de su cuello, la apoyó contra la pared y se pegó a ella para darla un prolongado beso. Sus labios se fundieron en uno y él enredó los dedos en los largos bucles amarillos de ella, mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda. Utilizando esa treta para distraerla y por el poco espacio que quedaba, pasó al otro lado y se colocó en primer lugar, sorprendiendo a la chica. Se separó y corrió delante para llegar al extremo del pasillo y desaparecer por la puerta del almacén que estaba cerca.

-Será vampiro –murmuró ella- pues ahora que me espere, no pienso correr.

Y siguió adelante caminando tranquilamente. "Además, no le voy a dar la oportunidad de verme triste o sorprendida; voy a pagarle con su misma moneda".

Artemis salió al aire libre, su treta había dado resultado; pero no estaba complacido. No le gustaba haber utilizad el beso para engañas a la única chica que merecía la pena besar. Quería haber seguido abrazándola eternamente y no estaba bien haberla engañado. "¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" Se reprendió a sí mismo "Tu eres Artemis Fowl II, no tienes que tener remordimientos; hasta el mínimo detalle cuenta a la hora de ejecutar un plan bien trazado; ahora el plan es salir de aquí; además, vas a conseguir ese tesoro y los remordimientos y los sentimientos son detalles demasiado grandes, tienes que olvidarlos todos. Todos".

-Todos –susurró pensando en lo que había sentido cuando sus labios se habían rozado.

Sacudió al momento la cabeza para despejar su mente y miró alrededor. Enseguida descubrió una cabina de teléfono. ¿Teléfono? Desde luego la Pes, vale, pero los civiles no estaban demasiado adelantados respecto a los humanos en materia de comunicación. En ese momento apareció Lorelei por la puerta. Sonreía, gesto que por un momento le desconcertó. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Algún día me lo tendrás que decir.

Pero cometió el error de mirar a Artemis a los ojos y él se dio cuenta entonces de que la sonrisa era sólo una máscara; de que le había dolido.

-Allí hay una cabina; con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar la dirección de Holly en alguna guía. No se me ocurre ninguna otra criatura localizable que nos pueda prestar ayuda sin levantar sospechas.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo –respondió ella dirigiéndose hacia la cabina. Artemis la siguió y los remordimientos de los que se había conseguido librar ya, volvieron a resurgir con más fuerza. "A lo mejor ella tiene razón; a lo mejor soy más feliz si hago felices los demás en vez de a mí mismo"…


	6. El Plan

**El Plan.**

Holly Canija no conseguía dormir esa noche. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo estaba ocurriendo. La elfa estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, oyendo las noticias de madrugada sin escucharlas. De pronto le vino el recuerdo de Koboi y la nuca le empezó a cosquillear. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo? Pero ¿por qué se preocupaba por eso? Había dimitido, ¿no? Pues que lo resolviera la Pes y su querido comandante Rosso. Pobre Potrillo, él no tenía la culpa. Cambió de canal y encontró una película de terror, de esas que siempre pillas haciendo zapping justo cuando la chica está mirando para todos los lados y aparece el malo. Y dio la casualidad de que en ese preciso momento alguien pulsó el timbre y Holly pegó tal salto en el sofá que casi se cuelga de la lámpara del techo.

Fue a abrir y, por poco le da un infarto cuando vio ese par de ojos azules que tan bien conocía.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo simplemente el chico.

Había otra niña con él; parecía de su misma edad y los dos tenían caras de preocupación; pero había algo más en sus expresiones. En la de ella estaba casi segura de que era pena, pero… ¿Pena en la de Artemis también? Bueno, al fin y al cabo, el chico había cambiado bastante en su última pelea con Koboi. Les hizo pasar rápidamente, les llevó al salón y cerró todas las cortinas y las puertas, por si acaso.

Entre los dos le contaron toda la historia, bueno, no toda; no tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para no contarle ciertos detalles, mientras ella curaba el brazo de Lorelei.

-Y nosotros dos solos no podemos ayudarles –terminó Artemis.

-Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a nosotros –puntualizó Lorelei con una sonrisa.

-Vale, un momento, me estáis pidiendo que os ayude a capturar de nuevo a Koboi, que nadie sepa que vosotros habéis estado aquí porque os borrarían la memoria, que haga parecer a Koboi loca para que nadie la crea cuando hable de vosotros, y que os ayude a desaparecer con vuestros amigos y me lleve yo todo el mérito de su captura.

-Más o menos –contestó Artemis- que nos ayudes a desaparecer con nuestros amigos y con Mayordomo, porque creo que le han cogido puesto que no contesta ni al móvil, ni al busca, ni al radiotransmisor que nos llevamos de la Pes.

-Vale, está bien, pero dejadme traer a algunos duendes de confianza, si tiene esbirros no podemos hacerlo solos.

Artemis se lo pensó un poco.

-Vale, está bien; pero no muchos –no le hacía mucha gracia que algunos duendes supieran que estaban allí.

-Quedaos aquí, podéis coger algo de la cocina si tenéis hambre; no abráis las cortinas ni la puerta si llaman…

-¿Por qué no les avisas por… otro medio?

-Porque si les llamo la Pes se enteraría y, por descontado, el comandante Rosso. No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida.

Y salió a la calle cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Artemis la vio marchar por un resquicio de las cortinas y después se dio la vuelta. Lorelei estaba sentada en el sillón, con la cara apoyada en las manos y éstas en las rodillas; pensativa.

Artemis miró en ese momento a la pared y vio un cuadro, de punto, con unos símbolos; por suerte Artemis sabía centáurico y lo supo leer, debía de ser un regalo de Potrillo.

(La misma oportunidad nunca llega dos veces…)

A Artemis le hizo gracia esa frase, pero luego se dio cuenta de la amplitud de ese significado. Le venía al pelo, y más en ese momento.

-¿Me dejas la navaja? –preguntó la chica de pronto- se me ha abierto la cadena, voy a ver si la puedo arreglar.

Artemis la sacó del bolsillo y, sin que mediara palabra, la depositó en su mano extendida.

Lorelei comenzó a manipularla para arreglar la cadena.

-Bueno qué –dijo al cabo de un momento- ¿Tienes algún plan brillante? –preguntó sonriendo.

La verdad era que disimulaba muy bien; pero a Artemis no le pasó inadvertido que el brillo que antes había en sus ojos casi se había apagado.

-Bueno, dependiendo de dónde estén –respondió- tengo un esbozo en la mente, pero necesito saber todos los detalles, cuántos somos, dónde está Koboi, y todo eso.

Lorelei asintió y se volvió a concentrar en la cadena.

Artemis se quedó pensando un momento, mirando el cuadro. Y entonces decidió hacer algo de una vez. Estaba a punto de llamarla, pero en ese preciso instante sonó la puerta y Holly entró seguida de Potrillo, Mantillo Mandíbulas, Chix Verbil y tres agentes más de la Pes. Eran los duendes de confianza de Holly.

-Bueno –dijo ésta después de presentar a todos- manos a la obra ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó mirando significativamente a Artemis.

Éste sonrió y preguntó:

-¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde está Koboi por lo que te hemos descrito, verdad?

-No; Potrillo, a ver si tú sabes dónde está. Contádselo a él –agregó mirando de nuevo a los chicos.

Éstos volvieron a relatar todo otra vez.

-Ese almacén abandonado conecta… bueno, conectaba por un túnel con el conducto de lanzaderas E13, abandonado hace mucho. Y el único lugar cercano a él que es por dentro como lo habéis descrito es el antiguo… por decirlo de alguna manera, el antecesor del Peñón del Mono. Se llama Presidio del Mono. Estoy casi seguro de que es ahí donde Koboi se ha instalado.

-¿Tenéis algún plano de allí? –inquirió Artemis pensativo.

Creo que tengo alguno arriba –respondió Holly-; pero es antiguo. Aunque no creo que haya cambiado demasiado, la verdad. Voy a por él.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Bueno fangosillo –dijo Potrillo cuando la elfa se había ido- qué pronto has vuelto. Pensé que descansarías algún mes más.

-Y pensaba hacerlo –respondió él levantando una ceja- pero Koboi no me ha dejado, no es mi culpa.

Cuando Holly volvió y le enseñó el mapa, el muchacho dijo:

-Vale, tengo algo, pero… necesitaríamos un señuelo.

-¿De qué tipo? –preguntó Lorelei.

-Del que haga que Koboi y los guardias que estén en la puerta salgan del edificio.

-Yo me encargó –respondió ella- ¿cuántos guardias quieres que salgan?

-¿Estás segura? Es peligroso, te pueden coger.

-¿Cuántos guardias tienen que salir? –insistió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Al menos los dos que hay en la puerta –se resignó Artemis.

-Yo me encargo –sentenció ella.

-Yo voy contigo –dijo Mantillo- por si acaso, te ayudo.

-Vale, ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que distraerlos?

-Unos quince minutos.

-Ufff… -dijo Mantillo- eso es mucho.

-¿Qué hay alrededor del Presidio del Mono? –preguntó la chica pensativa mirando a Potrillo.

-A la entrada de la puerta principal, un bosque, el resto es la pared de roca.

-Perfecto –sonrió ella.

-Bien, como veo –dijo Artemis- que eso ya lo tienes cotrolado; el resto, éste es el plan…

Mantillo y Lorelei se colaron en el bosque por una zona un poco más alejada. Iban ambos con dos puñados de estropeadas neutrinos 2000 que Potrillo había conseguido recuperar. Se acercaron hasta la entrada y se dividieron; cada uno se fue hacia un lado y ambos comenzaron a colocar las armas en la maleza, de manera que sobresaliera un poco el cañón, pero no demasiado, que pareciera casual. Después sólo tenían que esperar.

Dentro del Presidio, los guardias de la entrada jugaban a las cartas.

-Mira ---dijo uno de ellos, goblin por cierto-, allí, entre la maleza, hay cañones de pistolas de la Pes.

-Vamos a llamar a Koboi –se le ocurrió al otro, un elfo alado.

La llamaron y a ella le pareció sospechoso.

-Seguro que esos dos estúpidos han sobrevivido; intentarán rescatar a sus amigos; poned dos guardias más en las celdas –dijo por un micrófono- vosotros dos, venid conmigo, vamos a pillarles desprevenidos.

Salieron y se metieron por una esquina, una trocha entre el bosque y la pared del edificio, simulando que se alejaban; iban a rodearlos. En cuanto Lorelei los vio desaparecer, imitó el sonido de un búho (Potrillo le había dicho que abundaban en ese bosque) y Mantillo y ella recogieron todas las armas rápidamente y se retiraron unos doscientos metros hacia atrás para, detrás de un claro, volver a colocar las pistolas.

En cuanto Artemis, Holly y los otros duendes vieron que Koboi se alejaba por la pared opuesta a la que estaban ellos, corrieron a la entrada y, obviamente, entraron.

Potrillo se había quedado fuera; había hecho un agujero en la pared y los cables de un miniPC estaban conectados a la maraña que sobresalía por él. Desde ahí controlaba todo el edificio; las personas que había dentro, las cámaras (a las que al salir sus compañeros metería un bucle), las celdas, las cerraduras de las celdas… Podría abrirlas ahora, pero sería el caos, tenía que esperar a que los otros llegaran por el techo; tenía que ceñirse al plan.

Si Lorelei y Mantillo conseguían distraer a los que habían salido, todo iría bien.

-Cuidado –dijo por el minitransmisor- Artemis, tenéis a dos guardias que suben las escaleras.

Artemis lo comunicó a sus compañeros y se dieron prisa. Holly encontró enseguida el hueco del techo por el que se arreglaban los cables de las luces, casualidad fue que estuviera justo debajo la silla de recepcionista.

Aprovechó para subirse en ella y abrir la trampilla. Uno a uno fueron pasando y Chix Verbil, que fue el último, la volvió a posicionar en su sitio.

Artemis, que avanzaba detrás de Holly, empezó a sentir un hormigueo en las muñecas, signo de que se le estaban durmiendo. Poco a poco fueron avanzando, doblando recodos y bajaron una planta por el estrecho túnel que llevaba los cables de las luces (en la época en que se construyó el Presidio todavía se utilizaban) y los tubos de plasma; siempre con la atenta dirección de Potrillo.

Lorelei y Mantillo vieron que Koboi volvía a llegar a un claro y las armas no estaban donde se suponía que tenían que estar, sino doscientos metros más atrás. Ya se estaba hartando y se puso a pensar. Tenía una clara sospecha que se confirmó cuando el goblin, que se había ido en el último trayecto por el otro lado para intentar rodearlos, apareció por un lado y de improviso dijo:

-Allí, mire.

Koboi miró hacia donde se suponía que debían estar las armas y descubrió lo que el guardia le estaba mostrando. En uno de los arbustos, medio escondida, se veía la culata de una neutrino…

Lorelei desde su escondite, detrás de Koboi, también lo vio.

-¡D´arvit! –susurró Mantillo; ella lo miró alarmada- me he dejado uno.

-Serás…

-Lo siento.

-No vale sentirlo, aún faltan siete minutos y va a descubrir el pastel.

Y, en efecto, Koboi descubrió el pastel.

-Es un señuelo –dijo enseguida- adentro rápido.

Y los tres corrieron perdiéndose en la espesura.

-¡Mierda! –Lorelei salió detrás de ellos- ¡Potrillo! –dijo por el minitransmisor- van hacia allí, lo han descubierto.

Potrillo ya lo sabía, acababa de ver pasar a Koboi con sus dos esbirros.

-Artemis han descubierto el señuelo y vuelven. Se supone que no saben por dónde habéis entrado, pero me parece que ella está haciendo uso de una vez de su intelecto porque está señalándoles la trampilla a los seis guardias que hay ahora mismo con ella.

-Entendido. Esperad –dijo a la larga comitiva que se arrastraba por el conducto; ya habían conseguido sacar a los prisioneros (Mayordomo entre ellos) y estaban huyendo todos por el túnel por el que habían entrado. De momento todo iba bien, pero ya llegaban las dificultades.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el guardaespaldas.

-Koboi ha vuelto dentro y saben que estamos aquí, tenemos que tomar una ruta alternativa ¿Potrillo?

-Vale –contestó éste- buena idea. Os haré subir al segundo piso, como se supone que ahí no tenéis que ir, tardarán en imaginarlo.

-De acuerdo, guíanos entonces-.

Y Potrillo les guió al segundo piso. Pero Artemis no estaba muy seguro de que Koboi no tardara en imaginarlo.

Entretanto, Lorelei y Mantillo habían llegado a la puerta y ella estaba cargando una de las Neutrinos con unas cargas de plasma que le había proporcionado Verbil. Entonces escucharon una conversación dentro.

-…sí, seguro que vienen los que estuvieran fuera –decía Koboi- pero Artemis ya sabrá que sé dónde está y se habrá ido a un piso superior, seguro. Mirad en el segundo, quiero que disparéis a todo el techo de las salas que tengan luces.

-Sí, señora –dijeron unos de los guardias y salieron corriendo tocando un silbato.

-Tenemos que entrar –dijo Lorelei.

-Yo les distraigo y tú vas a ayudar a los otros –resolvió Mantillo.

-Vale, ten mucho cuidado. Toma la pistola, que no me vean.

Mantillo la cogió y entró por la puerta como si fuera un cantante famoso que entra ya con la actuación empezada, disparando a diestro y siniestro y montando el caos por un momento entre Koboi y sus guardias. Instante, por otro lado, que aprovechó Lorelei para colarse y dirigirse al hueco de las escaleras.


	7. Tú, la has matado

**Tú, la has matado.**

Holly caminaba, mejor dicho, gateaba rápidamente. Potrillo le transmitió el mensaje que a su vez Lorelei le había retransmitido a él de que iban a disparar al techo del segundo piso y ellos intentaron llegar a un extremo para subir al siguiente; pero, de pronto, Holly oyó voces y se quedó parada. Artemis también las oyó y los dos vieron una pequeña explosión un poco más adelante y otra un poco más cerca, y otra más…

-¡Atrás! ¡Rápido! –gritó el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde. Entre las explosiones y el peso de todos los que allí había, la chapa no aguantó y cedió.

Cayeron todos a una habitación enorme; en un extremo, junto a una puerta, había una docena de guardias de Koboi apuntándoles con sus atrasados pero eficaces Soft Nose y con un arma nueva que Holly no había visto nunca; disparaba descargas eléctricas mortales.

La elfa, sin levantarse siquiera del suelo y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar disparó desde donde estaba y cayó uno. Entonces comenzó la verdadera batalla. Mayordomo agarró a Artemis y le lanzó al lado contrario de la sala, junto a otra puerta, para alejarlo un poco de la línea de fogueo.

Los amigos de Lorelei también peleaban con uñas y dientes y todo lo que les llegaba a las manos; pero en ese momento llegó un batallón de guardias de Koboi por la puerta que estaba más cerca de la batalla. Artemis lo observaba todo desde la esquina en la que había quedado, buscando, pensando, indagando. Por desgracia, en ese momento uno de los de Koboi se separó del fragor de la batalla y disparó a Artemis, con tan mala puntería que dio a sus pies, pero el chico salió volando y se chocó contra la pared. El muchacho consiguió ponerse en pie trabajosamente y vio al goblin que le apuntaba relamiéndose; esta vez no fallaría. Mayordomo estaba de espaldas, intentando librarse de los seis goblins y los tres elfos que le habían saltado encima y el resto no estaba mucho mejor que digamos; nadie podía ayudarle; por primera vez en su vida, se vio desamparado y tuvo miedo a la muerte. El cañón del goblin apuntó a su pecho, si le daba ahí, la descarga sería mortal. El goblin dejó escapar una especie de risa gutural y dijo:

-Por fin Artemis Fowl voy a poder entregar tu cuerpo a Koboi; me recompensará enormemente.

Y apretó el gatillo y la descarga salió disparada hacia Artemis.

-¡Nooo! –la puerta que estaba al lado de el chico se abrió de golpe y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Lorelei estaba en la trayectoria del rayo e interceptaba la descarga, salvando con ello a Artemis. El grito de protesta se convirtió en un estertor agónico y el cuerpo de la chica cayó inerte en el suelo mientras exhalaba su último aliento…

Para Artemis el tiempo se había parado. En ese momento notó un agudo dolor en el pecho y lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Vio cómo Mayordomo se había conseguido librar de sus atacantes y se había percatado de lo que ocurría detrás y había matado al goblin de un disparo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla; se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa muchacha para él… demasiado tarde. Otra lágrima. Oyó que Mayordomo le decía algo, pero no lo escuchó. Cayó de rodillas en el sitio. No podía hacer nada por ella.

Pero podía vengarse.

Entonces el mundo volvió a su estado de movimiento normal.

Artemis tomó una decisión.

Se levantó, agarró el arma del goblin y se dirigió a la puerta. Mayordomo lo paró.

-¿A dónde vas? Voy contigo.

-No, quédate, te necesitan, es algo personal.

-Pero tú no has cogido un arma en la vida…

Sin embargo Artemis le echó tal mirada asesina, de resolución y determinación, que el guardaespaldas se amedrentó y no tuvo valor para replicarle; así que volvió dentro de la sala. Allí reinaba el caos. Pero ellos estaban empezando a sacar ventaja a los goblins, milagrosamente. Así que siguió luchando; al final, la batalla de esa sala la acabarían ganando.

A Potrillo las lágrimas se le escapaban a chorretones. Dos muertos. Sí, dos. Casi al mismo tiempo en que Lorelei había caído al suelo, en la recepción, Mantillo se defendía fieramente de los ocho guardias que le habían rodeado; pero uno de los disparos le dio y cayó al suelo. Malherido se levantó y continuó defendiéndose; se cargó a dos más, sólo quedaban seis. Al final, Koboi, que observaba desde lo alto de las escaleras, se hartó y le disparó ella. Por la espalda. Y, claro, Mandíbulas no se lo esperaba. Era un disparo con carga mortal y le dio justo entre los omóplatos. Mantillo también se desplomó en el suelo; pero él antes de morir dijo:

-Algún día vosotros también moriréis: Os acosaré en vuestros sueños y los convertiré en pesadillas –añadió para asustarlos y lo consiguió. Los goblin intentaron que se levantara; pero ya era imposible. Y Mantillo Mandíbulas murió con una amplia sonrisa en la boca…

Artemis se dirigió a un pasillo por el que seguro que Koboi tenía que pasar para llegar a la sala de la pelea; y estaba seguro de que iría. Al final del pasillo, arriba, había una reja de los conductos del aire. Artemis la abrió y, haciendo uso de una fuerza inusual, se aupó y entró en ella. No la cerró; Koboi llegaría por un lado y se iría de espaldas a él y como estaba alto, si no hacía ruido, no lo verían.

Exacto; pocos minutos después Koboi entró rápidamente en el pasillo precediendo a seis guardias. Cuando Artemis estuvo seguro de que no venía ninguno más, apuntó al último de la fila, con la máxima descarga, entre los omóplatos, y disparó. Tenía el dedo rápido de tanto escribir en el ordenador y antes de que el primero hubiera caído al suelo, tres más estaban muertos y cayendo. Los otros dos y Koboi se dieron la vuelta; pero Artemis seguía disparando y los goblins cayeron al suelo. Artemis saltó sin dar tiempo a Koboi a reaccionar y se acercó a ella lentamente, por el pasillo. La duende desenfundó su pistola, pero el chico volvió a disparar, haciendo gala de una puntería impresionante y el arma salió volando de su mano, inutilizada.

Ella puso cara de miedo y sorpresa y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para salir corriendo. El muchacho bajó el arma y se aproximó a ella. La miró de tal modo que Koboi quedó paralizada de terror y supo, inmediatamente, que iba a morir.

-La han matado –dijo él tranquilamente.

La duende al principio no supo de quién le hablaba, pero en seguida se lo imaginó.

-La han matado –repitió él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vio un negro vacío en los de él, más negro que cualquier oscuridad que se pueda imaginar.

-Tú, la has matado –finalizó Artemis.

-Yo no he ordenado que…

-Cállate –lo dijo en apenas un susurro; pero no le basto más para que la otra se callara.

-La has matado, con esta misma pistola –continuó el chico- ¿tú sabes lo que duele una descarga de electricidad en el corazón y en los pulmones? Debería demostrártelo. Y sin embargo has de darme las gracias… -ninguna expresión se mostraba en sus rostro- …las gracias por permitirte… -Koboi aún vio un pequeñísimo rescoldo de esperanza- …el honor de morir exactamente igual que ella –finalizó el chico; incluso se permitió una amarga sonrisa.

Artemis levantó el arma, apuntó al corazón de Koboi y disparó. Puso toda su alma en el disparo. Koboi gritó y cayó muerta, en medio del pasillo. Artemis bajó la pistola, irguió el cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y bajó los ojos para lanzar una desdeñosa mirada al cadáver. El resto de guardias se hallaban muertos en hilera, detrás de él, como una sangrienta estela que hubiera ido dejando.

Con esa escena se encontraron Holly, Mayordomo y el resto cuando llegaron al pasillo. Ellos dejaban atrás una habitación sembrada de cuerpos amontonados de goblins, trasgos, duendes y algún sapo deslenguado. Artemis levantó la vista y otra lágrima solitaria se le escapó de un ojo. Mayordomo llevaba en brazos el cadáver de Lorelei. Artemis se acercó y le apartó un bucle dorado que le caía por la cara.

-Me habría dado a mí –susurró- me debía haber dado a mí.

Apretó el mango de la pistola con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Los amigos de Lorelei lloraban a lágrima partida; pero él no podía; simplemente se había quedado seco. Seco, solo y destrozado…


	8. Porque La Quieres

…**Porque la quieres.**

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo Chix Verbil- alejémonos.

Y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. En él no encontraron una escena mucho mejor: Potrillo estaba agachado junto a otro cadáver que resultó ser el de Mantillo. Le había colocado un aparato al lado y unas ventosas se adherían a su pecho y a su frente. Levantó la cara ensombrecida por la pena.

-Éste ya es incurable. Le dieron de lleno. Déjame verla a ella, rápido –dijo dirigiéndose a Mayordomo.

El guardaespaldas colocó a Lorelei tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Potrillo le colocó las ventosas. Artemis observaba con curiosidad, a pesar de todo. Pero ninguno tenía mucha esperanza. Potrillo explicó que una descarga de esa intensidad seguramente la habría matado; que sólo lo hacía por cerciorarse.

De pronto la máquina emitió un pitido agudo.

Potrillo abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a los duendes:

-Está viva.

Enseguida los cinco duendes rodearon el cuerpo de la chica y Potrillo retiró los aparatos y pidió a los humanos que le acompañaran fuera, llevando el cadáver de Mantillo, para dejar trabajar a los duendes.

Era una curación muy complicada.

Artemis estaba nervioso. Mayordomo incluso le tomó la temperatura porque le notaba demasiado agitado para el comportamiento del chico. No paraba quieto. Andaba de un lado a otro, mirando todo el rato a través de la puerta para ver cómo curaban a Lorelei.

-Artemis –llamó Potrillo; estaba en un lugar un poco más apartado que el resto, así que podían hablar tranquilamente.

Artemis se acercó:

-¿Qué?

-¿Sólo "qué"? De ti habría esperado algo como: "espero que sea importante" o "no me molestes que estoy pensando". Incluso tenía preparada la réplica; pero te llamo y sólo recibo un humilde "qué".

Artemis sonrió tristemente.

-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

-Preocupado. ¿Por Lorelei?

Artemis no respondió.

-Vaya, tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Artemis Fowl II preocupado por un ser humano? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el mundo? ¿El cielo es tierra y vivimos en las nubes?

Artemis permanecía impasible, pero lo miró con una indescifrable expresión en los ojos azul oscuro.

Pero Potrillo la descifró.

-La quieres… -susurró- estás preocupado porque la quieres.

-Sí –respondió simple y llanamente. "Y el último beso que le di fue para engañarla". Y sintió una fuerte punzada de remordimiento.

-Artemis –lo volvió a llamar Potrillo sacándolo de su mundo- sé que eres muy observador, ¿te fijaste en el cuadro que había en el salón de Holly, el de punto?

-Sí –respondió Artemis- la misma oportunidad nunca llega dos veces.

-Exacto –respondió Potrillo- tú eres afortunado; a ti sí te ha llegado.

Agarró a Artemis fuertemente por los brazos y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. En ese momento el chico no tuvo fuerzas ni para replicar; se sintió como un niño indefenso.

-Ni se te ocurra desaprovecharla –terminó potrillo señalando a la puerta.

A Artemis le dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir lo que eso significaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta abrirse y a los cinco duendes, exhaustos, sentándose fuera apoyados en la pared y cerrando los ojos. Y detrás de ellos, saltando a la pata coja, salía la chica, medio ayudándose con un tubo que había encontrado, sin apoyar para nada la pierna izquierda.

El primero en reaccionar fue él. Salió corriendo, con fuerza y energía renovadas y cogió a Lorelei por la cintura, la levantó (Mayordomo con los ojos como platos) y la dio vueltas en el aire. Los dos se abrazaron, ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y él hundió la cara en su pelo, olía a clavel a pesar de la aventura, y lloró. Lloró de alegría.

El tubo cayó al suelo, olvidado…

Holly abrió los ojos y se dirigió a Potrillo:

-Estamos exhaustos, ella está más o menos bien, pero… -se le cerraban los ojos- …pero no sé qué le pasa en la pierna. La tiene destrozada, morada desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Nosotros no podemos hacer más. Pero alguien tiene que curarla…

Y se durmió. Todos los duendes se habían dormido.

-¿La pierna? –se extrañó Potrillo.

Se acercó a la chica.

-¿Me permites?

Ella se arremangó el pantalón y todos vieron que la pierna izquierda se había amoratado de la rodilla hacia abajo.

--Eso – dijo Artemis- sólo puede ocurrir por una descarga eléctrica muy elevada.

--Exacto –dijo Potrillo agachándose y bajando el pantalón.

-Y se supone que la descarga tenía que haberla matado… -prosiguió el chico con sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ajá! –Potrillo había metido la mano en el bolsillo que tenía ella a la altura de la tibia. Sacó la navaja que le había dejado Artemis en el salón de Holly. La navaja de cobre.

Estaba negra.

-La descarga no llegó a matarla porque se dirigió toda a la navaja y a la pierna –dijo Artemis al verla- la navaja te ha salvado la vida.

-_Tu _navaja –puntualizó ella- me ha salvado la vida.

Entonces Artemis la miró a los ojos y vio resurgir esa llama que habitaba en ellos y que poco antes había visto desaparecer. La vio resurgir con más intensidad que nunca. Abrazó fuertemente a Lorelei, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ella en el de él. En ese momento Artemis se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo. Y nada podía convencerle de lo contrario…

Holly fue llevada a urgencias junto con los otros cuatro duendes y al día siguiente ya se habían recuperado.

Lorelei fue curada completamente por los cinco duendes cuando éstos estuvieron bien del todo, por suerte, no perdió la pierna; pero tendría que andar con muletas unos días.

Los humanos asistieron al funeral de Mantillo desde una posición escondida y después se les trasladó de incógnito a su casa.

Lorelei nunca le dijo a Artemis que había sido culpa de Mantillo que el plan fallara y se echaba la culpa a sí misma, pero sospechaba que él conocía la verdad.

Los amigos de Lorelei quedaron en no hablar nunca de eso con nadie, porque nadie les creería.

Dr. L terminó su tesis sobre Artemis Fowl hijo; era la más extensa de todas y ella era la única psicóloga que había salido con éxito de ese caso. No se jubiló, pero tuvo que tomarse unas vacaciones, que aprovechó para irse a recorrer mundo, precisamente con Artemis Fowl hijo.

Y Artemis… Artemis se olvidó del tesoro por unos meses; era feliz como estaba y, de momento no necesitaba más… de momento. Llegaría un día en que le pediría a Lorelei que abriera la puerta, seguía sintiendo curiosidad.

Después de todo, él era Artemis Fowl II…


End file.
